Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 March 2016
03:19 Ihey 03:54 aha 04:24 That scared me for a sec 04:29 that skull thingy from AIDCG's avatar? 04:30 Yeah 04:30 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia has to go 04:31 I think sans has scared michael for sec 04:34 hi sjn 04:34 Hey. 04:34 That skull is Sans from Undertale. 04:35 i know 04:35 i'm watching for sockpuppets 04:35 like fiona 04:35 Alright. 04:35 I already have three friends here. 04:35 hope you're not sockpuppet 04:35 I am not. 04:36 yeah... 04:37 My friends are: Dragonfunk948, Zrnic and Touka329. 04:39 i came here when fiona fortuna came into geometry dash wiki 04:40 but in ip username 04:40 What the... 04:41 gtg 04:41 Bye. 04:45 Hello. 04:47 back 04:48 Fiona Fortuna is a skunk 04:48 she's really a skunk 04:49 I agree. 04:50 seriously 04:50 who would likes Fiona 04:50 Nobody. 04:51 everyone hates fiona 04:51 including me 04:51 ok let's stop talk about fiona 04:51 i'll watch for sockpuppets 04:52 Alright. 04:53 Touka! o/ 04:53 Hey. 04:56 hi gigibaby88 04:58 bye touka 04:58 welcome back touka 04:58 Stupid connection problem.. 04:58 Not fixed yet? 04:59 Sadly not :( 05:05 I got to go. See you. 05:05 bye sjn 05:13 ... 05:21 gigibaby88? 05:21 say something else? 05:41 wow 05:41 it's houroso 05:41 poopie 05:41 chainsaw 05:41 Megaphantaze 05:41 poopie 05:41 feel the chainsaw you sockpuppet 05:41 ban Hourosoa 05:42 poopie 05:42 don't say it 05:42 poopie 05:42 you'll die 05:42 poopie 05:42 Don't spam p**pie seriously 05:42 poopie 05:43 Shut up 05:43 poopie 05:43 poopie 05:43 poopie 05:43 poopie 05:43 poopie 05:43 megaphantaze will kill you soon 05:43 poopie 05:43 shut up 05:43 poopie 05:43 shut up 05:43 poopie 05:43 i said shut up 05:43 poopie 05:43 shut up 05:43 poopie 05:44 don't say it again anymoer 05:44 anymore* 05:44 poopie 05:44 i TOLD you 05:44 poopie 05:44 i hate you houroso 05:45 poopie 05:45 houroso more like houro"DUMB" 05:45 poopie 05:45 shut up already 05:45 poopie 05:45 shut. up. 05:46 in this chat 05:46 it's BAN or BE banned 05:46 are you ragequitted right now? 05:46 poopie 05:46 shut up 05:46 chainsaw 05:47 i'll kill you with my chainsaw 05:47 o_e 05:47 Chaney 05:47 ban Hourosoa 05:47 yay :D 05:47 I blocked him. 05:48 finally 05:48 Houroso, more like "Houro NO". 05:48 hahaha 05:48 or HouroDUMB 05:49 I hope Houroso never comes back 05:49 Me too... 05:49 By the way, class sucks... 05:50 we HATE disgusting things 05:50 Hourosoa was only saying p**pie 05:51 So were Houroso and Lojp. 05:51 Hourosoa is sock of Houroso 05:51 Yep. 05:51 And so is Lojp. 05:52 Thanks Chaney 05:52 No problem. 05:52 That guy gets some hammer soon 05:53 "No not the hammer. I want the wrench" 05:53 Hammer = Global block? 05:53 Yesterday there were Fiona and her Flatulences 05:54 Get all his or her beans 05:54 He must be a poor person, because his money is enough only to beans and they cause flatulences 05:54 Beans? :? 05:54 Beans! o.o 05:55 BEANS!!!! OoO 05:56 OoO = yes that's screaming emoticon thingy 05:56 They have mean bean machine 05:56 Mean Meme machine 05:57 Fiona Fortuna sucks 05:58 O_O 05:58 All sockpuppeters do 05:58 . 05:59 current active socks is 05:59 Fiona and Houroso 05:59 And Pasky. 06:00 when i become chat mod or admin 06:01 my custom kick/ban message should be..... 06:01 Sorry, you need to be much more active for that 06:01 ........ 06:01 ok 06:01 You must prove you have what is needed to be moderator 06:02 Be active, tell to mods when you notice a sockpuppet 06:02 Go to their talk page to tell about uevbreakers 06:02 Then someday, you'll be moderator like me 06:02 ok 2016 03 11